Try me
by MexicanDEA
Summary: Read and find out. One shot of Edmund


**_This is a one-shot that I got after watching the end of The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. Don't judge me. I'm half crazy, hehe. And again, this is a Edmund shot. And sadly, I do not own Narnia. And this has nothing do to with the books. Cause Edmund is old here. Something he WASN'T in the book. Enjoy_**

He grew up to be a great lawyer. He grew up to be all he ever wanted. He was a very good lawyer if I may add, but his background didn't exactly made sense for his co-workers, he never had some training apart university, and he was exellent there. Like he already knew what was to be a lawyer.

Of course, in his family that was not a surprise, after all, he was The Just King in Narnia. Speaking of Narnia. Let me tell you a tale, wait, not a tale, tales aren't real, this one is. It speaks of two kids. Brother and Sister, of about your age, maybe a bit younger, they had an encounter in their Great-Uncle's house. And if you don't believe me, go ask them.

It was a summer day, there wasn't war. Haven't been in years, at least, not in England. But like all stories, it had to start somewhere. And this story starts in a summer day. Two kids, Jake and his sister Olive, were in their Great-Uncle's house. If I knew his name, I would tell you. But they never knew his first name, only his last: Mr. Pevensie.

He was an odd man for them. He was old, that was for sure, but not only that. He always kept a lion necklace in him. When they asked for a reason, he just smiled and said in a low voice that nobody could had hear, but somehow Jake heard "Aslan".

One day, Jake decided to go adventure in that huge house. He had heard it was haunted but of course, his sister never believed him. But she didn't want him to get lost. Mr. Pevensie wouldn't be so fond of that.

"Come on, sis, catch up, we will never explore the house with your pace" Jake rolled his eyes "Well, I'm sorry, Mr. Han Solo, but I will go at my pace" She answered him "For God's sake, Olive, why did you even wanted to come?!" He was getting annoyed "Oh, I did not want you to get lost, I know that Mr. Pevensie would not be so fond of that" She exclaimed.

Jake threw his hands in the air "Who cares about what the old man thinks? He doesn't even know fun, I believe he's insane" Olive couldn't help but giggle a little. He was right, but still, he was her brother and she had to protect him.

After hours of walking, they decided to go to the dinner room, if Olive was right (and she was a lot of times, that's why her middle name was Susan) they had to take a right. But Jake heard "Take a righleft" And don't ask me why he heard that. I just-just don't.

They stumbled upon a door. Of a room, of course. And in that door there where drawing-carvings to be precise-of four kids. Two boys and two girls. They wore crowns and were standing like Kings and Queens. And in the middle. A Lion.

And Jake went in. And Olive followed. And in there, let me just tell you, what they saw in there, wasn't anything like what you think they should had saw.

A beautiful forest. A spring day. They couldn't believe it "Hey, you!" A voice said. Both kids turned around and saw what they thought was only in fairy tales: A faun.

"You, what are you doing here? The Western Wood isn't a place for kids, are you from King Caspian's castle?" Both kids were complety lost. Who was 'King Caspian' and _that_ was the Western Wood? What kind of name was even that! "Um, we are from England. We just came across here" Jake dared to say. The faun, who seemed nice looked at them very carefully.

"You mean, Spare Oom? The world of The Kings and Queens of Old?" "Spare Oom? We are afraid that we do not follow" Olive said and the faun laughed "I'm sorry. I never introduced myself, my name is Mr. Haunmus, and I would like to invite you to tea" Jake said yes. But Olive had her doubts but said yes.

Once in the faun's house, he let them sit down. And he started to explain everything.

"This is Narnia. I think you already knew that, is ruled by King Caspian The Tenth, who kingdom is now 10 years old. But how can't you know about the Kings and Queens of Old?" He asked "Who were they?" Jake asked curious "Oh, they ruled in The Golden Age, High King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy, they were from Spare Oom, my ancestor Tumnus met Queen Lucy."

Their names where somehow familiar. But they didn't dare to say something.

After hours and hours of talking, they realized that Mr. Pevensie would be worried. They said their goodbyes and left. But before that, Mr. Haunmus gave something to Jake. A crown. With Birch leaves and made of silver "Take care of it, young lad" He used the slang word they thought him.

"We are here! We are a live!" Jake yelled entering our world now. Olive thought it was a dumb idea. Then, Mr. Pevensie entered the hall "Ah, you're 1 minute late from dinner, what where you doing in the room?" He smirked Jake smiled "What are you holding in your hand, dear?" Mr. Pevensie looked at his right hand.

He showed him the crown. And Mr. Pevensie had many flashbacks "You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir" Olive said Mr. Pevensie grabbed the crown and put it on his head. In that moment the kids realized who he was.

"Try me"


End file.
